


The One Day

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Doyle wasn't a hero or was he?





	The One Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The One Day  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Allen Francis Doyle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Doyle wasn't a hero or was he?  
>  **A/N:** written for Doyle the mini nekid guest at nekid_spike

Allen Frances Doyle was no hero. As a matter of fact he was as far removed from a hero as one could possibly get. And he knew it; the whole world knew it. 

Over the years he’d had plenty of chances to change that but despite a big part of him wanting to be the hero who saves the day; the cowardly part of him was stronger. His survival instinct always insisted on saving himself.

But there came a time when he could no longer put himself first.

Doyle knew he wasn’t a hero.

Until the one day he was.


End file.
